My Feet Hurt
by I-Am-The-TARDIS
Summary: crack during ICT with IsTheFireCatching and telling her my feet hurt. WARNING RANDOMNESSS


**Disclaimer – I do not own Adele's amazing song or josh hutcherson HE'S AMYS!**

**Random crack I came up with whilst talking with my good talented friend Isthefirecatching (Amy) when leaving ICT and also watch out for the author Finnick Odair Never Died .**

The doctor and his amazing companion (if I do say so myself) trudged across a muddy marsh, once again his faithful companion moaned" My feet hurt - I know we have to rescue Donna but this is flipping ridiculous! " Suddenly out of know where they were surrounded by small orange men, they're smallness so frig- Wait …Wait THEY'RE UMPALUMPAS! I screamed out of excitement and wait for it, they began to sing!

**There's a fire starting in my heart, **

**Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.**

Me and the doctor started clicking our fingers to the beat and miming the words.

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear, **

**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare, **

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you, **

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do. **

Donna then walked out of know where and started clicking her fingers in time with us

**There's a fire starting in my heart, **

**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.**

**The scars of your love remind me of us, **

Both Martha and Rose appeared out of now where and guess what? They did the same.

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, **

**I can't help feeling, **

**We could have had it all, **

**(Your gonna wish you, never had met me) **

**Rolling in the deep, **

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside your hand, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it to the beat.**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**Baby, I have no story to be told, **

Jack then walked in too

**But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, **

**Think of me in the depths of your despair,**

Is thefirecatching also walked in with josh hutcherson they both started clicking their fingers.

**Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, **

**The scars of your love remind me of us, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**I can't help feeling, **

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **

Sophia also arrived out of nowhere and she also joined in .

**Rolling in the deep.**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside your hand, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it to the beat.**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**Could have had it all, **

**Rolling in the deep, **

**You had my heart inside of your hands, **

**But you played it with a beating.**

**Throw your soul through every open door, **

**Count your blessings to find what you look for.**

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, **

**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown.**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**We could have had it all, **

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all.**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me), **

**It all, it all, it all.**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep.**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside of your hand, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it to the beat.**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**Could have had it all, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **

**Rolling in the deep.**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hands, **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me**

**But you played it, **

**You played it, **

**You played it, **

**You played it to the beat.**

Just as the song finished the great Russell T Davis ran in "CUT ! CUT !" We all shrugged and took a step out of the kiddie pool filled with mud – because the special effects are so cool. We had all heard of Russell's strange mood swings, I think he's going to get fired. Then me, David, Amy, josh and Sophia all left together to buy milkshakes ,and not to mention make gagging noises whilst Amy and Josh kissed.

**R&R**


End file.
